When Malfoy's Meet Weasley's
by Jooooooolz
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy starts Hogwarts he plans to change the bad opinion the wizarding world holds over his family. He didn’t plan on his first and best friend being a Gryffindor let alone a Potter nor did he plan on falling head over heels for a Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, trust me if i was JK Roling i wouldn't be posting this on FAN fiction would i?**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy stood on platform 9 ¾ with his father and mother holding hands behind him. He looked at the Weasley / Potter family group, a sea of red and brown hair, they looked so happy. He saw the admiration and excitement of the people around him when they looked at the family and he saw the scowls and glares that were being shot at his family from all around, he had even seen the "golden trio" looking at him but only the red headed one wore a scowl.

Scorpius sighed, he hated the reputation of his family, he hated that his last name was Malfoy everything about it screamed "death eater!" and dark wizards". This was a mindset that he was determined to change. He would show them all that Malfoy's could be good too. This was going to be hard, he knew that, he knew what his father and grandparents had done but maybe, just maybe if he was good, and nice and kind and hardworking and good at his work people would start to see him as more than just some death eater Malfoy.

The train was leaving in mere seconds but he didn't move, his mother Astoria gave him a little push and laughed "Go on Scorpius, get on the train. We love you". So with a heavy heart Scorpius boarded the train.

He wasn't looking where he was going and opened the door of the first compartment he came to. He ignored the people in it, not looking at them and pushed his trunk under his seat. All too late he looked up and saw five Weasley / Potters staring at him.

"Oh, s-sorry, ev-everywhere else is f-full. . ."Scorpius trailed off and looked at eth ground, blushing fiercely.

The youngest boy who Scorpius knew to be Albus Potter was the first to recover as he stuck his hand out saying "Hi, I'm Albus what's your name?"

Before Scorpius could open his mouth to reply or shake Albus's hand the other Potter boy who Scorpius was pretty sure was called James cut in "Don't be ridiculous Albus, you know he's a Malfoy". The youngest girl who had flaming red hair (Scorpius assumed she was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasleys daughter) glared at James and smiled in a somewhat fake way at Scorpius.

_She's trying so hard to be nice, but she can't get past the fact that I'm a Malfoy._ Scorpius thought bitterly. _Here's my first chance to be nice, prove them wrong. _He bit back his angry retort that had something to do with just because your Harry Potter's son doesn't cancel out that fact that your _dear _Weasley cousins are all blood traitors and your aunt a mud blood. Instead he took a calming breath and shook Albus's still outstretched hand.

"I'm Scorpius, good to meet you" he said in a rush and like Albus had not given his last name just his first name as neither wished be judged by who their parents or family where which was somewhat silly because both knew exactly who the other was .

Albus turned and looked pointedly at the others silently willing them to be friendly too. The smallest girl with the red hair stuck out her hand.

"I'm Rose, Rose _Weasley"_ she said. Scorpius shook her hand but did not miss the emphasise she had placed on her last name, it had not been an insult or anything nasty, she had just been making sure he knew what he was getting himself into.

The other two people in the compartment where undoubtedly more Weasley cousins though he had no idea who they were related to. They looked very alike p_robably twins _he thought. Then it hit him the girl and the boy who had been silent up until now must be George Weasleys kids. _Bet they hate me, my family and their crew caused a lot of pain for their dad. _Sure enough the twins stood up and left the compartment without a word and just as Scorpius was about to breathe a sigh of relief the boy turned and spat,

"You'll soon find, Albus that some wizarding families are better than others"

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong ones" his sister added with a wicked smirk.

Scorpius just sat there, stunned. They had just used his father's insult against him. He almost laughed at the irony.

"Sorry about them" said Albus "their dad isn't the biggest fan of your family".

"With good reason" Scorpius sighed "they're right you know, you two ought to hate me, my family and their death eater pals were trying to kill all of your parents, they were the ones hunting Harry Potter and yours were the ones protecting him, he's your dad even!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"So" Rose replied hotly "that was our parents and your dad and grandparents not us, not you".

"Well said cuz" Albus laughed happily and Rose joined in.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Rose asked suddenly.

"YES!" Scorpius shrieked.

Albus and Rose high fived and Scorpius smiled broadly. _I think I have made some friends. _He thought happily. _Extremely unlikely friends, but still friends._

_

* * *

_

**_REVEIWS PLEASE_**

**_YEAH I KNOW ITS A BIT SHORT_**

**_THIS IS JUST AN INTRO REALLY_**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip flew by for Scorpius and he felt like his spirits were soaring so high and fast they were probably trying to race the train. They chatted about Qudditch for hours, talking about what positions they played, what broomsticks they had and who their favourite team was. The only time his flying spirits ever faltered were when a Weasley cousin would come to speak to Rose and Albus a few shot Scorpius dirty looks and some were perfectly friendly.

Scorpius had seen Albus's face in the newspaper more times than he could count but he was not what you would call bigheaded, though he had no lack of confidence. He liked him a lot and when there was a lull in conversation he let his mind drift to a time in which he was best friends with Albus Potter. That would really show them! A Malfoy and a Potter best friends. _Stop it, Scorpius. _He reminded himself. _Don't get carried away, his family clearly disapprove you're not even at Hogwarts yet. _

Rose was so passionate about everything she spoke about. She had a quick temper and Albus had already told him about all the accidental magic she had done as a kid when she got mad. _Definitely a Weasley temper then. _Scorpius knew the stories of their parents better than anyone. Several times Scorpius caught himself starring at Rose's lips as she spoke, each time he shook his head _she's a Weasley, a nice one but still a Weasley, a pretty one too. . . .NO Scorpius_ he reprimanded himself in his head.

"Scorpius!" Albus was waving a hand in front of his face; he must have drifted off in his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Scorpius said mentally shaking himself.

Rose laughed at Scorpius's vacant expression. "We only asked what house you wanted to be in" Rose asked while flicking her hair behind her. _She looks pretty when she does that. . . .Scorpius! _

"Um, er, oh Slytherin of course" Scorpius said proudly regaining his composure and throwing out his chest.

"We thought as much" Albus said rolling his eyes "I was scared to be in Slytherin, I thought everyone would be dodgy but Dad said the hat will listen to me and even if I am I'll have you so it will be fine!"

"You two are crazy, I'm going to Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart" she cried pretending to draw a sword as another proud Gryffindor had once done.

Both boys rolled their eyes and a friendly silence fell upon the three new friends. After a while Rose announced she was going to put her robes on. Albus showed Scorpius his owl which had just woken up.

"His name's, Hedwig Junior, my cousin Hugo has one called Pig Junior, Dad reckons his owl used to look just like this one" Albus said introducing his completely white owl.

"What kind of a name for an owl is Pig" said Scorpius incredulously. Rose had walked in just before he said that and was now dying of laughter.

"I know right, I told him that, when he got it but ever since Dad told him about his owl called Pigwidgeon he has always wanted to call an owl that" Rose said between giggles. _She looks so cute when she giggles _Scorpius thought dreamily _wait, no what am I thinking!_

In the next hour or so Albus and Scorpius both changed into their robes and Scorpius was introduced to the Head Girl Victoire who was Albus and Rose's cousin. She seemed really nice and very accepting of Scorpius. She didn't even raise her eyebrows or roll her eyes at Rose and Albus when she was introduced to him, she just took it in her stride.

Eventually the train pulled into the station. It was time for Scorpius to leave this cosy compartment and his new friends. He didn't pretend not to be scared of the other first years because he was, they probably wouldn't like him. _No, they don't like Malfoy's, it's time to change that._


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius stepped out onto the platform behind Rose and Scorpius who had their arms around each other's shoulder. Scorpius had already learnt that they were the best of friends, inseparable in fact. _What I wouldn't give to have a best friend. _Thought Scorpius sadly, he had never had a best friend. The other children his parents introduced him to were all stuck up purebloods _though that's what my family are _he reminded himself. They were mostly narrow minded and boring _especially _the girls because they were being brought up to be "respectable pureblood wives". They were supposed to go to Hogwarts come home marry a respectable pureblood man, have kids to carry on the line (making sure they in turn become respectable pureblood men and women) and that's it.

Scorpius really hated being pureblood and he hated that his parents and grandparents thought it to be _the _most important thing about someone.

He had read in muggle books (that his mother lent him – when his father wasn't around of course) about something called racism and it sounded pretty much the same thing to him. Most muggles said it was wrong but there was a select few that thought others (in the muggles case of a different race in the wizarding world their blood status) were below them.

Scorpius hated it. That's why he was determined to change people's views of the Malfoy's.

Or at least their views on him.

Scorpius was roused from his musing by rose grabbing his arm and dragging him along behind her and Albus _her hands are warm...Scorpius no your about to see Hogwarts for the first time, focus!_ Out of the darkness came a booming voice which made Rose and Albus shriek with joy and pull Scorpius forward.

A huge shadow fell over Scorpius and he looked up into the face of a _huge _bearded man. _Oh, god it's Hagrid._ Scorpius's Dad had told him about the half giant gamekeeper. Apparently he had once owned an illegal dragon and he was a pretty prominent member of the Order of the Phoenix and close friend of Dumbledore and the Golden Trio. Scorpius privately thought that his father was scared of Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Albus and Rose cried throwing their arms around him causing the giant man to laugh.

"Hello, you two, how's everyone"? Hagrid boomed merrily.

"Good" the two kids chimed in.

"Who's your friend, then?" asked Hagrid having just spotted Scorpius who looked as if he was trying to melt in Rose and Albus's shadows.

"This is Scorpius" smiled continuing the no-mentioning-of-surnames taboo which Scorpius was grateful for but it was all in vain he was a spitting image of his father at eleven.

"Another Malfoy eh, let's see if this one can get it right" muttered under his breath just loud enough for Scorpius to hear.

"Oh I will" murmured Scorpius as Hagrid led him and the other first years to the boats which Scorpius knew would take him to the castle.

Scorpius climbed in a boat with Rose, Albus and when other first years spotted that there was one space left in their boat there was a silent rush to see who would get their first. Rose and Albus were the children of the Golden Trio.

Their faces were pasted on the front of the Daily Prophet when they were born, when they were Christened, when they became ill or broke a bone, when Rose had shattered all the windows of a muggle shop with accidental magic when she was about 8, when it became apparent that Albus looked exactly like his father or when there was just no news the Prophet liked to speculate randomly as to what they would do with their lives or how they would end up going off the rails, it always infuriated Scorpius's father.

In the end a girl named Susannah Thomas who seemed to know Rose and Albus through their parents or something. He was introduced to Scorpius who smiled and said hi but he didn't join in the conversation. He had more pressing matters on his mind.

_What house would he be sorted into?_ He hoped Slytherin but he could deal with Ravenclaw his father and grandparents would never forgive him if he went into Gryffindor and he didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, they were a bunch of dumbasses really and not a good place to start changing people's opinions of the Malfoy's and him.

As the boats moved over the water Scorpius's nerves got worse and worse. He could tell from Albus's and Susannah's faces that they were nervous too. Rose on the other hand didn't seem hugely worried. _She's so sure of herself. _

After a few minutes Hagrid announced that they would be able to see Hogwarts in a second. Everyone craned their necks trying to see round the corner and get the first glimpse of the castle.

As they turned the corner and the castle came into view Scorpius gasped. _It's beautiful. _And it was. With every window lit up it glowed and the towers stuck high into the air. _I'll be lost as soon as I get through the door_ thought Scorpius with a soft laugh.

All too soon they were leaving the open lake and entering a cave from which they got out and climbed a flight of stone stairs worn smooth by generations of Hogwarts students . The next few minutes past by in a blur for Scorpius but the next thing he knew he stood in a line about to enter the Great Hall where he would b sorted.

As the front doors were flung open Scorpius began walking, his stomach churning. _What if he was in Gryffindor? _The irony of this was that behind him Albus was worrying about the complete opposite.

In front of the long teachers table stood a wooden stool perched on which was a battered looking hat with a huge rip in the front. _Dodgy much. _Thought Scorpius just before the rip in the hat opened wide and began to sing. Scorpius nearly fell over.

"No one told me it could sing!" whispered Scorpius to Albus who snorted with laughter. Scorpius looked up at the ceiling; it was as if there was simply no roof at all, he could see right out to the heavens.

"It's bewitched, to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts a History _"smirked Rose bookishly which made Albus nearly burst out laughing. Scorpius wondered why he had read about it too.

It wasn't until the first person was being called up that Scorpius realised the hat had stopped singing. _I didn't even hear what it said. _

"That sounded a lot more cheerful than the ones our parents know" muttered Rose to Albus who merely nodded, he definitely looked green.

The people started being called and sorted but Scorpius heard none of them he was too worried about what house he was going to be sorted into.

Suddenly the teacher whose name Scorpius had already forgotten called out his name. Shaking like a leaf Scorpius walked quickly over to the stool trying to ignore the mutterings that had broken out all over the hall at the mention of his name. One boy he past muttered something about "bloody death eaters" and he clearly heard some Gryffindors say "their lot should be in Azkaban with their death eater pals".

Ramming the hat over his head to block out the mutterings Scorpius heard a voice in his head say "Hmmmm another Malfoy eh?' Scorpius didn't bother replying.

"But you're not like you father or your grandparents for that matter" the little voice mused.

"No" Scorpius replied in the strongest voice he could muster "I'm not like them"

"Maybe you're more like them than you think" the voice said and Scorpius could almost hear the smirk in it.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called to the hall.

Breathing a sigh of relief Scorpius took the hat off and practically ran to the Slytherin table to watch Rose and Albus being sorted.

Albus was only a few people behind Scorpius, when he was called up there was even more mutterings then there had been for Scorpius but these ones were of a lighter tone. He looked ready to puke as the hat sat on his head and it finally yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR"

Joy flooded his face he all but sprinted to the Gryffindor table where they were cheering like crazy. _Is this where our friendship ends? He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Well the odds are stacked against that friendship though they never really had a chance did we? He was Harry Potter's son and I'm a son of a death eater. Oh well there are lots of people in my house who look ok, but Albus and Rose were so nice. Maybe he could try! _With that resolution in mind Scorpius watched the rest of the first year get sorted.

A few minutes later there was only two people left. Rose's name was called and in a thunderous chorus of hundreds of people, the whole student body of Hogwarts and many of the teachers bellowed

"ANOTHER WEASLEY?!" then fell about laughing, even Rose couldn't help laughing. Scorpius wondered who had orchestrated that, the twins maybe, or maybe it happened every time a Weasley was called they would have had a lot of practise as there was rather a lot of Weasley's at Hogwarts now, half the Gryffindor table was a sea of redheads with a few blondes and brunettes who shared other Weasley features dotted through them.

Scorpius watched a little sadly as Rose was sorted into Gryffindor.

_Who will I be friends with now?_


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. The bags under his eyes screamed exhaustion.

He had tossed and turned all night the sorting hats words reverberating around in his head. _Maybe your more like them than you think. _He had not registered the snide comment at the time but when he got back to his common room he remembered and that had been the end of any hope of getting a good night sleep.

What did it mean? Scorpius was nothing like them! Though maybe, it was just a reference to the fact he was in Slytherin Scorpius reasoned. That must be it.

The other thing that was nagging at the back of his mind was that Rose and Albus were Gryffindors! They had seemed so nice, he wished they had been in Slytherin too but they're Weasleys of course they were Gryffindors. _ I should have known from the beginning. _

Scorpius turned from the mirror and climbed the stairs down to the common room which he passed quickly not wishing to speak to anyone, not that he knew anyone in this house anyway. He only knew Gryffindors. _That's gonna be real helpful Scorpius, well done. _

Scorpius got lost no less than three times on his way to the Great Hall but after half an hour he finally found himself in the entrance hall. He was about to go through the huge doors to the Great Hall when a voice behind him called his name. He spun around to see two familiar faces climbing down the stairs. Rose Weasley was tying her hair up in a pony tail as he watched, holding bobby pins in her teeth. Albus Potter grinned happily at Scorpius looking exactly like his father and grandfather. _I should take a photo and send it to Grandfather so he can throw darts at it. _

Just as the three first years were greeting each other two third year boys and a girl came sprinting down the stairs and into the great hall. Scorpius recognised them from the train. They were James Potter and the Weasley twins, Fred and Roxanne. _The ones that hate me, _He thought bitterly.

"Ahahaha I don't even want to know what they're up to" Albus laughed.

"Nor much do I" Rose smiled knowingly "that's our cousins, Roxanne, Fred and James, Al's brother. I guess you worked that out".

"Yeh, the looks give it away mostly, red hair and all, there must be a lot of you Weasleys around now, how many of you are the exactly . . . . .?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

"Oh god ok well there's Victoire, Louis and Dominique, they're Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's kids" Rose began counting on her fingers.

"Then there's Lucy and Molly, they're Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's girls, they're a right pain in the – "Albus continued but was cut off by Rose.

"Yes that's enough Albus, then there's Fred and Roxanne who you've just seen, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George's twins" Rose continued still counting on her fingers.

"Then there's me and James and our sister Lilly and Rose and her brother, so how many is that Rose?" Albus said looking expectantly at Rose.

"Only 12" Rose said with a shrug. "But there's also Teddy who is as good as family, he's our dad's godson, he used to live with us sometimes".

"_only _12, man you guys are so lucky, I have no brothers or sisters and my father has no sibling and my mother has a sister who has a daughter who is such a prat she's about twenty and we never see her anyway" Scorpius said sadly.

"Can we eat now, in starving" Albus whined reminding Scorpius that they had been stood outside the Great Hall for over ten minutes now. The time had flown by. He liked having friends.

Albus led the way into the great hall and all the happiness he had collected from his meeting with Rose and Albus disappeared. _I have to go sit at the Slytherin table, all alone. _

Rose who seemed to be following Scorpius' train of thought said irritably "these house tables are a bit stupid do they _want_ us to hate each other".

"You sound like your mother" moaned Albus.

"Oh shut up she was a very good witch if you haven't noticed so I don't see that there should be a problem with sounding like her" snapped Rose.

"Your mums Hermione Granger, right?" asked Scorpius delicately, there was a lot of enmity between his father and her parents, he needed to make it clear what his family thought if this friendship was to continue "my father isn't the biggest fan of your mum well _any_ of your parents really.

To Scorpius' immense surprise both burst into laughter at this comment. "You should hear my dad, gasped Rose between giggles, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him we made friends with a Malfoy!" both Albus and Rose were nearly crying with laughter at that, Scorpius merely looked amused.

It was at that moment that Scorpius thought it might be ok, if Rose and Albus could joke about their families hearing about this then surely his parents would be ok with it too but then again their family was the Weasleys, they were accepting, blood traitors yes but still an alright family especially from what he had read about the wizarding wars. His family was the Malfoy's, the polar opposites. Where the Weasleys were red headed and generally freckly, the Malfoy's were pale and blonde. Where the Weasleys were blood traitors, the Malfoy's were pureblood and proud, though being pureblood did not demand the respect it once had, or so his grandfather Malfoy was always saying. Where the Weasleys were open supporters of Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix, his family were once well known death eaters. _But I'm not my family I'm me. _

Scorpius at that moment vowed not be known as a Malfoy but just as Scorpius, his own person. At that moment he didn't care what the world thought if his family, because he did not think highly of them either, he only cared what people thought of him and a true Malfoy he was not.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva McGonagall sat down in her large chair in the centre of the staff table, a seat she had occupied for nearly twenty years, a seat that many thought she was getting too old for. Her eyes swept over the hall, she passed over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table quickly seeing Alice Longbottom talking with her father who had paused by her table on the way up to the staff table. As her eyes searched up and down the Gryffindor table she saw the children she was mainly looking for, the Weasleys and the Potters. To her surprise she found that Albus and Rose both of whom she had met before were not sitting with their family but alone further along the table. Stranger still they were not facing towards the table but sitting facing the Slytherin table with their plates on their lap talking to a Slytherin boy.

"No, it can't be" she murmured under her breath. She stood up and briskly walked down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. As she moved closer her eyes widened with shock and joy. They might be arguing she reasoned with herself, yes that must be it.

Without pausing in her stride she strode purposefully towards the two Gryffindors who she had known since birth and the Slytherin boy who looked remarkably like his father. "Rose, Albus good morning" she said curtly before turned to the boy they seemed to be talking to, who couldn't be who she thought he was. Albus and Rose gave a chirpy "good morning professor".

"And Mr . . .?" she said questioningly looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius blushed scarlet, something his father would have never done. _She must be mad we're not sitting properly, no I'm supposed to be being a perfect student, I can't be in trouble on the first morning! _"Er, Malfoy" Scorpius muttered. To the three first years amazement McGonagall broke into one of her rare smiles. Still wearing that smile she bustled away.

"What was that all about" Albus said staring at McGonagall retreating back.

"I'm not sure, Rose replied but maybe, I think we just surprised her by being friends with Scorpius, I think she thought you know he might be like his father" she trailed off with an apologetic look to Scorpius. Scorpius shuddered, his father at school scared and disgusted him. _Oh no MY FATHER, I forgot to write to him last night!_

Scorpius jumped up from the table saying hastily to Rose and Albus that he had to visit the owlery before lessons started.

"We'll come with you, we have transfiguration with the Slytherin first thing anyway" Rose said putting a calming hand on Scorpius' arm "chill out". Scorpius looked into her eyes and momentarily all thought of his angry father were swept from his mind. _She has beautiful eyes. _Shaking his head to clear it Scorpius strode out of the entrance hall with Rose and Albus in tow.

With one foot on the first step of the marble staircase Scorpius stopped abruptly and Albus walked into him which made Rose roar with laughter. _Where even was the owlery?_

"Do either of you know how to get to the owlery by any chance"?

Albus glanced around and seeing that no one was around pulled Rose and Scorpius behind a suit of armour and began rummaging in his school bag.

"Albus wha – "Scorpius was cut off by Rose shushing him.

Scorpius put his hands on his hips and was about to give an angry retort when Albus pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"A ha!" Albus cried pulling out his wand and tapping the parchment while muttering under his breath.

"Oh my god Al, your dad actually gave you that map!" Rose gasped.

"Ok, what's going on?" demanded Scorpius who had no idea what was going on.

"Here" said Albus shoving the parchments under Scorpius' nose. As Scorpius watched lines spread out from the centre of the parchment to create what looked like a detailed map of Hogwarts. Scorpius bent closer to see it closer, tiny dots behind a suit of armour on the first floor read: Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. In the great hall hundreds of dots sat around tables.

Scorpius dragged his eyes away from the map to look at Rose and Albus, both of which cracked up at his expression.

"That is really extraordinary!" Scorpius gaped.

Albus merely smiled then glanced at his watch. "We better hurry if we want to get to the owlery before the bell goes" and without another word he slipped out from behind the suit of armour dragging Rose and Scorpius with him.

Using the map it took the trio less than five minutes to reach the owlery and Scorpius found himself sitting on the windowsill his grey and brown owl, Ewky hooting softly beside him. He had out a quill and a piece of parchment and tried to write a letter to his parents. If he had to write it just to his mother it would be easy. He would tell her tell everything because she loved him no matter what. His father on the other hand well, let's just says he would have to be careful what he wrote.

It took some time but with Rose and Al's (as he had taken to calling him) help he was able to put together a half decent letter to his parents.

_Dear Mother and Father_

_Hogwarts is the most amazing place in the whole world, going over the lakes and seeing it was awesome!_

_I got sorted into Slytherin of course, the common room is so cool it's all green, must be under the lake I reckon_

_I haven't really met that many people in my house yet but it's only the first morning after all, speaking of which I think I'm going to be late for Transfiguration so I better go!_

_I'll write again soon I promise!_

_Love _

_Scorpius_

With that Scorpius rolled up the parchment gave it to Ewky and followed Albus to transfiguration.

* * *

**People are adding this to their favourites or alerst but no ones reveiwing it!!!!**

**I would really love to know what you think and hear your ideas!**

**So please REVEIW!**

**Thanks**


End file.
